El Objeto Delator
by Loconexion
Summary: Por una casualidad Manta descubre el más oscuro y mejor guardado secreto de Anna ¿Saldrá la verdad a la luz? ¿O Anna lo impedirá? Cap. único


El autor dice: De antemano gracias a todos por leerme. Solo les pido a todos que lo lean con cuidado. Gracias a todos nuevamente. 

EL OBJETO DELATOR

Era una mañana típica y tranquila en Funbari. El sol era radiante y se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, muy comunes en estas mañanas farsante que esconden en su falsa normalidad los secretos y conflictos que ocultan los que las viven. Como Anna.  
Pesado y desesperante era el ambiente para ella, no había un instante de paz, no había un lugar dónde ocultarse porque su innegable realidad volvía a posarse sobre su cabeza. Era algo inevitable.  
Para ella era otro día más para enmascarar la verdad, como lo había hecho siempre, como lo seguiría haciendo siempre que se pueda. Aquel día había llegado. Tomando sus precauciones mandó a Yoh a entrenar al parque bien temprano en la mañana aprovechando una invitación de Manta para almorzar, su prometido volvería hasta la tarde, Tamao estaba en Izumo y llegaría en la noche.  
A excepción de la sacerdotisa, la casa estaba desierta, la luz de la mañana no llegaba a entrar totalmente, y el silencio de cementerio se había instalado en Funbari Onsen.  
Protegida por su soledad, Anna decidió que era momento de actuar. Escondiendo su realidad era ya una experta, una maestra, casi una artista. Se dirigió al baño, sus pasos eran suaves, su mirada más fría de lo normal. Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se miró al espejo y empezó.  
Mientras perpetraba su acto, trató de mantenerse la calma; siempre sus nervios habían de traicionarla, y ella luchaba para tranquilizarse, convenciéndose a sí misma que toda iba a resultar bien, que el tiempo pasaría y borraría las evidencias, que nadie iba a darse cuenta porque ella cuidaba hasta los más mínimos detalles, que al día siguiente todo iba ser normal, todo iba ser como siempre, y también el día siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente a ése, y así hasta que tenga que volver a cometer su acto de mentira, un interludio, luego el telón se levantaría y Anna volvería a ser Anna, su verdadero ser no volvería a molestarla en un tiempo.  
Anna dio un respiro aliviado cuando terminó todo. Faltaban los detalles, la limpieza, los despojos. Todo eso podía esperar, en esos momentos necesitaba un instante para ella, un segundo para darse valor. Y la mañana hipócrita mostró su verdadero rostro de traición en la más pura de las casualidades. Manta llegó a Funbari Onsen. Entró sin pedir permiso porque nunca lo había necesitado, caminaba con pasos alegres, pensando que no había nada inusual en aquel día. Subió las escaleras un poco confundido por la soledad del lugar, por los pasillos silenciosos caminó sin hacer ruido.  
Pudo mirar a Anna entrar a su habitación, la vio lejana e irreal, como si fuera un fantasma, y pudo detectar cierto tipo de angustia en su mirada, llevaba su salida de baño y una toalla en la cabeza envuelta como un turbante.  
Manta decidió no molestarla, siguió su camino tratando de no hacer ruido. Siguió buscando a Yoh, ignorando que la intención fundamental de Anna era que todos estén lo más lejos posible. Al no encontrar a nadie decidió irse pero pasando por el baño algo le llamó la atención, un detalle sin importancia, una cosa de nada, entró sin pensar que estaba haciendo mal. Fue entonces que lo encontró, situado con los demás objetos del acto de Anna, en tal forma que incluso parecía parte de algún tipo de ceremonia. Al principio dudó de lo que significaba esto, pero unas terribles sospechas le invadieron, sintió un soplo helado recorrerle la columna. Extendió la mano, pero la retrajo con algo de miedo, dándose valor pudo sostener el objeto en su mano, era simple, liviano, con una simple mirada sus sospechas fueron confirmadas Manta nunca fue una persona tonta, supo inmediatamente lo que significaba aquello, pero aún así no pudo entender quién ni por qué alguien de entre todo sus amigos quisiera hacer algo como eso. Sintió un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo, y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Antes de poder llegar a la mitad del recorrido pudo escuchar el ruido del cuarto de Anna abrirse. Salió ella en su clásico vestido negro y se introdujo al baño. Para Manta fue como recibir un golpe en la cara que le abrió los ojos a la realidad, pero no pudo sacar una conclusión, no podía creerlo, la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande.  
Con pasos cautelosos se acercó a la puerta del baño, con curiosidades que se precipitaban una encima de la otra, llegó hasta la puerta del baño y miró. Anna buscaba afanosamente en el lugar donde los objetos habían estado hace un momento, salvo por el elemento que faltaba puesto que Manta todavía lo tenía en su poder.

Esa escena le despejó las dudas a Manta. Quedó petrificado, confundido, estupefacto.  
--Anna…-alcanzó a decir el muchacho.  
Anna se volteó rápidamente y se encontró observada por un sorprendido Manta. La cara de Anna se dibujó en una gran sorpresa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un gran miedo al ser descubierta.  
-- ¡Manta!- exclamó Anna- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí!  
Pero sus esperanzas de que la verdad no sea descubierta se derrumbaron cuando vio que el muchacho llevaba la evidencia en la mano. Abrió los ojos en evidente estupor. Todas las veces que lo había hecho, todas las precauciones que había tomado, todo el tiempo que había mantenido el secreto se venía abajo por una simple casualidad, por un detalle insignificante: no le dijo a Manta que Yoh iba ir a visitarlo.  
Fue todo, el fin del camino, había sido descubierta.  
-- Anna…tú…tú…  
-- ¡No lo digas¡No te atrevas!  
-- Pero…  
Anna volteó hacia el espejo del baño y le dio un golpe al marco con su puño cerrado, no lo rompió porque no uso toda su fuerza, bajó la cabeza, se veía derrotada, Manta sintió las gotas de sudor frío resbalarles por la cara, que Anna se desesperara no era buena señal.  
La sacerdotisa seguía con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia la nada, una sombra siniestra cubrió su mirada mientras su mano tomaba su collar de perlas oscuras.  
-- Nadie debe saberlo.  
Esa fue como una revelación, Manta supo en ese instante que se había expuesto demasiado, dio un paso atrás por instinto.  
-- Yo, yo, yo – tartamudeó el muchacho- ¡no sé lo contaré a nadie, lo juro!  
Fue como si ella no lo hubiera escuchado, giró lentamente con una mirada fría, la más fría que Manta hubiera visto hasta ese momento.  
Empezó a retroceder sin dejar de ver los movimientos de Anna quien avanzaba hacia él.  
-- ¡Anna, por favor tranquilízate¡Soy tu amigo¡Todos lo somos¡Seguro que Yoh lo entenderá!  
-- ¡No¡Nadie debe saberlo¡Mucho menos Yoh!  
-- Pero Anna…  
-- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – Anna volvió a desesperarse- ¡Nadie lo entendería jamás! Todos ustedes ya tienen una idea de mí…tú, mi maestra Kino…incluso Yoh, todos tienen una imagen de mí, si se llegan a enterar Yoh se alejaría…se alejaría de mí… Y todos los demás.  
-- ¡Eso no es cierto,Anna! Nosotros somos tus amigos…No nos atreveríamos a…  
-- ¡No lo entiendes¡A mí nunca me permitieron decepcionar a nadie, para todos tengo que ser siempre la misma!  
-- No, Anna… Yo te entiendo.  
Anna lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Manta tragó saliva.  
-- Puedo leer tus pensamientos, Manta… Quieres contárselo a todos ahora que lo sabes….por eso todavía lo tienes en la mano.  
Manta se dio cuenta que todavía tenía el objeto delator en la mano, era la evidencia de lo que hacía Anna, supo que no tenía escapatoria pero el miedo y el instinto de supervivencia lo empujaron al borde de la desesperación. Y empezó a correr.  
Sintió las escaleras como una salvación inalcanzable, pero pudo llegar a ella mientras escuchabas los nombres de su condena.  
-- Zenki! Goki!  
No se atrevió a mirar atrás mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, pero escuchó los gruñidos infernales que se le acercaban. Llegó a la puerta principal cuando un demonio rojo cayó desde el techo al patio bloqueándole la salida. De un salto Manta esquivó la mano del demonio azul estuvo a punto de atraparlo, rodó en el suelo, se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia la cocina. Se lanzó debajo de la mesa para esquivar el hacha monstruosa que se le aproximaba, salió de debajo de la mesa décimas de segundo antes de que ésta fuera aplastada por un golpe de hacha.  
Salió a la sala, estaba rodeado, las escaleras eran el único camino que quedaba. Llegando arriba se encontró con Anna, su collar brillaba. De las joyas salió un ataque que Manta apenas pudo esquivar lanzándose al suelo, se levantó desesperado, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al final del pasillo y ya no había donde correr, desesperado entró al único cuarto que quedaba, ése era el fin del camino.  
Anna caminó con paso seguro, estaba rodeado y lo sabía, abrió la puerta para encontrarse el cuarto vacío, sólo había la lavadora, un montón de ropa sin lavar y un ropero pequeño que estaba demasiado viejo. Escuchó ruidos que venían del ropero. Se aproximó al ropero con el collar en la mano, lista para el ataque. De un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta.  
No había nada. El ropero estaba vacío.  
Antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a saber qué pasaba, Anna volvió a escuchar el crujido en el ropero. Encima del mueble Manta estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, empujaba el viejo ropero con las piernas. Anna pudo darse cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ropero se le caía encima, no pudo apartarse, el ropero cayó haciendo un estruendo. Anna quedó atrapada entre el ropero y el suelo Manta se dio un respiro hasta que los demonios entraron. Vio a los dos monstruos y creyó ver una posibilidad, corrió en contra de ellos y como pudo esquivó el golpe del mazo que destrozó la lavadora siguió corriendo hacia la puerta, escuchó el silbido del hacha cortando el aire, y se lanzó a la salida en un salto desesperado que ya sabía que era en vano. El hacha que volaba estaba en su trayectoria.  
Tamao extrañaba tanto a sus amigos y a Yoh que había decidido viajar una noche antes para darles una grata sorpresa a todos. Llegaba por la mañana a la colina Funbari, pensaba en su hogar y en sus amigos. Cuando entró en la pensión vio que había signos de batalla, y en el piso de arriba se escuchaba un estruendo acompañados por otros sonidos secos. Corrió rápidamente hacia arriba, llegó al pasillo solo para ver como Manta caminaba pesadamente, arrastrando los pies y dejando una marca de sangre en el piso, entrando a uno de los dormitorios, buscando un último lugar donde esconderse. -- ¡Joven Manta!- exclamó asustada Tamao Llegó junto a él que yacía en el suelo, con la mirada vidriosa, en el medio de la habitación.  
-- Anna- susurró el pequeño- ella….ella.  
Levantó su mano, a Tamao le parecía que sostenía algo fuertemente y que quería entregárselo.  
-- Ella…  
Acercó su oído para escuchar sus palabras mientras sostenía, con ambas manos, la mano temblorosa del pequeño. Manta le susurró algo y expiró.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la pensión. Tanto así que los pasos de Anna acercándose a la habitación podían escucharse nítidamente en el aire.

Entró. Se encontró con Tamao y el cuerpo de Manta. Tamao miraba por la ventana. Anna no supo cómo reaccionar y menos cuando la profetisa se dio la vuelta encarándola con una mirada decidida. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Tamao sostenía la evidencia en la mano. Pensó con cautela ya que nunca la había visto tan decidida.  
-- Desde cuándo! – preguntó Tamao, no parecía enojada pero tampoco con miedo.  
Anna suspiró, y bajó la cabeza, era la verdad afrontándola.  
-- Desde siempre.- dijo en un susurro -- Me sorprende que usted nos haya podido ocultar la verdad tanto tiempo.  
-- Alguna vez pensé decir la verdad pero ya era demasiado tarde, nunca me hubieran mirado de la misma manera.  
Tamao volvió a mirar a la ventana.  
-- No sé qué decirle, no me lo esperaba de usted.  
A Anna se le anudaron las palabras.  
-- Tú..tú tambien…  
-- ¡Claro que no! – le interrumpió Tamao bruscamente- ¡Yo, nunca!  
No continuó. Simplemente miró a Anna y caminó hacia la salida, pasó junto a ella sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada.  
-- ¿Adónde vas!  
-- Voy a decírselo al joven Yoh. Él está entrenando en el parque ¿No?  
Anna la miró sorprendida, luego tomó su collar de perlas en las manos.  
-- ¡Detente, Tamao!  
Tamao siguió su camino pero dos demonios se aparecieron en la puerta bloqueándole la salida.  
-- ¡Que te detengas!  
Se detuvo, pero dejo escapar una pequeña risita, cínica, sarcástica, algo que Tamao nunca había hecho hasta ese momento. Luego se puso seria, todavía dándole la espalda apretó los puños. Se volteó y con la fuerza y el orgullo que nunca en su había tenido en frente de Anna arrojó el vacío envase negro a los pies de la sacerdotisa, una evidencia marcad donde se podía leer claramente las palabras escritas sobre él.  
"Tinte rubio N° 7 (con amoniaco"  
-- ¡NINGUNA RUBIA TEÑIDA ME VA A DAR ORDENES!  
-- ¡SI SERÁS DESGRACIADA!

Tamao salió rompiendo la ventana. Dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo para luego echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Anna y sus demonios la siguieron.  
Viviendo porque el aire es gratis, Horo Horo llegó a la pensión de visita. Tamao pasó junto a toda velocidad.  
-- Horo! Anna se tiñe el pelo!  
-- QUE ANNA SE TIÑE EL PELO!  
Lo siguiente que vio Horo Horo fue el hacha voladora que se le aproximaba.

Sclash (sesos)

Tamao apenas pudo ver lo que le pasó, estaba ocupada escapando de Anna.  
-- AY QUE BIEN! Lo mataste y con lo caro que Jeanne nos cobra por resucitar muertos!  
-- Bueno, me excedí un poco y qué! fue tu culpa por decirle!  
-- Te excediste un poco! No quiero ver qué haces cuando se lo cuente a todo el mundo!  
-- Ven aquí maldita chismosa! Prometo matarte sin hacerte sufrir más de lo necesario!  
-- Señorita Anna! El rubio no le queda! Por qué no te lo tiñes de rosa!  
-- Rosa te voy a dar, desgraciada! Ven aquí, cobarde!

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, una chica de pelo rosa huía de otra vestida de negro con dos demonios, un fantasma ainu y un fantasma rubio, muy pequeño echaban porras desde el techo.  
-- Vamos Tamao, corre!  
-- Duro Tamao! Tú puedes!  
-- Esto es como la vez que trataste de espiarla en el baño.  
-- Sí, esa vez me mató muy feo.  
Por lo demás era una típica y tranquila mañana en Funbari.

Fin…¡Y FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!

Losiento losientolosientolosiento. LO SIENTO PERO ME PARECIO MUY GRACIOSO. La verdad es que se me ocurrió luego de ver en la tele una especie de publicidad de colorantes para el pelo con el slogan "Ni tú te das cuenta"  
La cuestión es que pensé hacer un fic donde se descubra que Anna se tiñe el cabello y pensé hacerlo para el día de los inocentes (28 de Diciembre) para ponerlo como algo muy dramático y al final TARAN una broma. Iba a ponerle que Anna tenía el cabello castaño por lo de "El secreto más oscuro de Anna" pero no me dio tiempo.  
Bueno, como casi todo lo que hago, al principio me pareció una idea genial y al final leo y digo "Qué tontería". Creo que lo hice demasiado largo, y no me gustó mucho como quedo la escena de acción, lo edité a la volada por no tener tiempo.  
Me cabrea que no se pueda poner varios signos de admiración porque la página los rechaza. En fin...  
Siempre digo que no me dejen insultos, pero esta vez dejen todo lo que quieran en sus "reviews" (ni idea porque le llaman así) Tampoco quise ponerle el aspecto legal ni "Disclaimer" como le dicen, ya no le veo sentido a eso.  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME NO SEAN TIMIDOS Y COMENTEN

FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES

Ah, siempre pongo una frase en mis fics.  
"Para vivir la vida se necesitan dos cosas: amor y humor: Amor para enfrentarla y Humor para soportarla" (Mel Brooks, cineasta norteamericano, creo que era él, la frase la leí en una revista)  
Se cuidan.

Chau.


End file.
